


Slow Dance

by starblanket



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic, really this is just pure fluff and good feelings, sweet enough you could pour it over your pancakes like syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblanket/pseuds/starblanket
Summary: I've been throwing horseshoesOver my left shoulderI've spent most all my lifeSearching for that four-leafed cloverYet you ran with meChasing my rainbowsHoney, I love you, tooAnd that's the way love goes





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Rhett and Link slow dancing to Merle Haggard's "That's the Way Love Goes" is probably an incredibly obvious and maybe even already done idea, but I've been listening to it on repeat all morning and literally couldn't get the thought out of my head, so here we are.
> 
> Summary is lyrics from the song, if you weren't aware.
> 
> Super short, but I hope you enjoy.

Link closed his gritty, dry eyes against the bright light of his computer monitor, rubbing at his lids in an attempt to relieve himself of some of the discomfort. It was a late night at the office, and only he and Rhett were there at this point, all of the other employees having left hours ago. He found himself unwilling to open his eyes again, sighing and leaning back in his chair. He tuned in to the old country music that Rhett had playing softly on his own computer, recognizing the end of a Conway Twitty song.

A hand came down gently on his shoulder and Link finally opened his eyes once more, looking up to see Rhett standing over him, his brows knitted. “You should take a break.”

Link shrugged, offering Rhett a half-hearted smile. “I’m alright, man.”

Rhett tilted his head and raised one brow knowingly, silently saying, ‘I don’t believe you.’

The song that had been playing faded out slowly, and Link recognized the first few chords of Merle’s That’s the Way Love Goes starting up. Rhett’s expression changed yet again, morphing into something soft and gentle. He ran his hand down Link’s arm and picked up Link’s hand, tugging lightly. 

“Dance with me, Link.”

Before Link had the chance to respond, Rhett tugged again, and Link found himself allowing Rhett to pull him to his feet. They moved to the open space in the center of their office, Rhett’s arms around Link’s waist and Link’s hands on Rhett’s shoulders. They swayed back and forth to the music, turning slowly in a circle. Rhett sang along quietly, but they didn’t speak to each other. Link laid his head on Rhett’s shoulder, his face in the crook of the taller man’s neck, and felt a kiss pressed to his temple, the hair of Rhett’s beard brushing the top of his cheek. 

The song wasn’t a long one—barely even three minutes long—and before they knew it, it had faded out and another, more lively song began to play. They didn’t move, though, just standing there in their office, still wrapped up in each other’s arms. Link looked up at Rhett, the features of his face soft in the low lights of their office. 

He smiled. “You’re a hopeless romantic, McLaughlin.”

Rhett smiled back. “I know,” he kissed Link’s forehead, “I love you.” He leaned down and kissed Link again, on the mouth this time, and Link’s eyes fluttered shut. It was so tender and full of affection, and a pleasant warmth spread throughout Link’s chest.

When the kiss broke, Link nestled back into the crook of Rhett’s neck, and Rhett tightened his arms around Link’s waist. 

“I love you too, Rhett,” Link said, his voice just above a whisper.

“I know, Link. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, you can follow me on tumblr: [rhettnlink](https://rhettnlink.tumblr.com)


End file.
